Capt. Lannon
This is the history of Captain Lannon Windshadow. From his birth and early life to now. Userboxes Birth and Early life Lannon's parents were born in London and were very rich. But then they got Bankrupt and were broke. They then saw a sign about Spanish controlled Texas; the Spanish were offering good money and farm/ranch land, so they moved to Texas. And on Oct.27, 1715 they had a son and named him Lannon. Not much is known of his childhood except as he got older he started to get a southern accent. His parents did not like it, so they sent him back to England to join the Royal Navy. So the 16 year old boy got on the next boat to England with nothin' but the clothes on his back, a few personal items, and his fiddle (which he played very well). Military Lannon joined the British Royal Navy at the age of 17. He rose up to a Corporal and he was under the command of Lt. Harmen. Lannon was a good soldier, he was very obedient, always followed orders, and fight hard. He was skilled with a sword and gun. He fought in many skirmishes against the Spanish, which quickly made him very respected. Although he was picked on for his accent, he loved the Navy. After reading how good he was in the Navy, your probably wondering why he was only a Corporal, right? The answer: Lt. Harmen. Harmen was Lannon's commanding officer. Harmen was strict but fair, which earned him great respect. But he was some what jealous of Lannon, but nobody knows why. That's probably the reason for him not promoting Lannon. In one skirmish with the Spanish, Lannon saved Harmen's life, that's the reason he was promoted from a private to a corporal. Betrayal One day Harmen wanted to steal an EITC wagon train, he wanted the whole squad in on it, but Lannon (now 25) and his friend Cpl. Sanders, didn't want any part in it. So the English Lieutenant and the rest of the squad stole the wagons and planted the evidence on Lannon and his friend. Lt. Harmen was ordered to capture the two, but they fought back. In the end, Harmen shot Sanders in the head and threw Lannon in jail. But he threw him in the same jail as, none-other-than, Captain Jack Sparrow. After Lannon escaped, he vowed revenge on Harmen and the rest of his squad for what they did to him. More about that in my book: "The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: The Hunt for Lt. Harmen" coming soon. Jail Break When Lannon was in jail he was unconscious, but woke up to, Captain Jack Sparrow staring at him. They broke out of the jail and Lannon ran to the Old Warehouse, where he got his sword. He ran outside to find Jolly Roger's men, or skeletons, destroying the town. He fought some off and made it to Captain Bo Beck. Lannon, knowing how to use a cannon, sunk a skeleton War Frigate. But Jolly Roger in the flesh, or in the bones, teleported to the Grim Reaper, and turned poor Bo Beck into a skeleton. But Jolly let him live so he could tell Jack that Jolly was coming for him. So Lannon swam to Port Royal, as The Harkway sunk the little sloop. Wanted and on the Run Lannon arrived on the beaches of Port Royal, Jamaica. He talked to Tia Dalma and got a compass. He then killed every Navy soldier out side of the Governor's Mansion, out of rage for what they did to him. He found the release orders for the Black Pearl and got the Governor's seal. So on top of being a wanted man, he now had release orders for the Pearl, so he went to the docks to escape. He then got his first ship, but he doesn't remember the name of it due to him just waking up and getting out jail, and swimming for miles. He set sail on the light sloop with a small crew (the crew were not real players, just made up). He made is way to Devil's Anvil and got his pistol. He then continued to Tortgua. Wanted List This is a list for things he was/still is wanted for: Before the day in jail: -The theft of an EITC wagon train (wrongly accused) -The murder of 17 His Majesty's soldiers (self defence and this was when Harmen came to arrest him) -Breaking out of jail prior to hanging (Lannon and Jack were supposed to be hung) After The Jail Break: -The theft of an EITC wagon train -The murder of 24 of His Majesty's soldiers (The seven around the Governor's Mansion) -Breaking out of jail prior to hanging -Theft of release orders for the Black Pearl There was a £100,000 bounty on his head. A New Life Lannon said to Tortgua, where he met, once again, Captain Jack Sparrow, and his first mate, Gibbs. He proved his worthiness and went on his way. Lannon just got out of the Faithful Bride, when he saw a start dog. It was a big, strong, beautiful German Shepherd. He went up and started petting him. Lannon said to him,"Looks like where both outcasts, huh?" And the dog answered him with a bark. Lannon decided to keep him and name him Loyal. Lannon was unemployed, broke, no longer lonely, mad, scared, and tired. So he and Loyal slept under some balcony as it started to rain. Lannon went plundering with his crew for sometime, trying to get money. One day he was invited to a guild called the Chitik Union. He then trained to become a Pirate Marine. He made many friends which included: the famous Sugar, Bill Plunderbones, Kat, Rose Sharkwrecker, Bill's wife at the time, Emerald, Mark Goldskull, and many others. He had sold his Light Sloop for a Light Galleon, the Iron Executioner.(He later bought two more: The Wave Runner and the Sea Defender) Lannon then bought a house (Millie's Cottage) and lived there for a couple years. The 2nd Betrayal On day Lannon was training with his Drill Instructor, or DI, Chris Firesword (or something like that) when his friends Sugar, Kim, and Bill teleported to him and there was a huge argument. Lannon (now a Sergeant) tried to stop the fight, Chris shot Kim! Sugar told Lannon and Bill to arrest the traitor but he got away. They all four teleported to Doc Grog's and they tried to fix him. After they fixed him up they went to the Tortgua jail and told the traitor to teleport, he did. The four told him he was under arrest but he pulled out his sword and started to fight Lannon and his friend, Bill Plunderbones. But the traitor shot Kim, and Lannon, and stabed Bill! After the fight all three guys were on the floor. Sugar quickly fixed up Bill and Kim. But Lannon was hurt the worst. Sugar yelled out,"Jail house operation!!" Because they couldn't get Lannon to Doc Grog in time for him to save him. So Sugar fixed him up after awhile, but the traitor was only seen once after that event, but then never seen again. Life as a Marine Lannon loved being a Pirate Marine for the Union... Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Pirates